Life, Love and Cherry Blossoms
by Mershu
Summary: A quiet night watching her beloved eventually turns into a twisted and very confusing adventure for Ryoko and the whole Masaki Gang! Rating will come into effect later. RR!


"Life, Love, and Cherry Blossoms"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Whoo! I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters. I wish I did because then I would make it awesome. But since I don't it is owned by AC and Pioneer. XP

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Yea! I know I haven't written in like forever. So here I go on another expedition in to the world of Tenchi Muyo! Ok…. Um…. I am not exactly sure with this exactly occurs. But I like it is after the movies. They have been together as a family for about 3 years. Yea…. That sounds okay. Any way I thank you for your support. But I know you are dying to know the pairing. Well, if you know me and my other stories you can pretty much guess. 

Love Ya!

Lil'Mershu-chan 

~*~*~*~

"Some times to find out who you really are, you have to find out who you aren't."

- Unknown

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Italics: Personal thoughts

'Apostrophes': mind link

(Parentheses): Author's (ME! XP!) Notes/Comments

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Golden eyes scanned the darkened room, bright and giving off a faint glow, the owner quickly located its prey. The cyan haired beauty had snuck in to Tenchi's room and of course easily located him in the dark with her cat like eyes and vision. The fore mentioned young man was sleeping peacefully on his bed facing away from the approaching female. She gently floated off of the floor her feet noiselessly leaving the ground. Like swimming through the air effortlessly she hovered over the sleeping boy. To call him a boy anymore was inaccurate; he had just had his 18th birthday and was showing more and more signs of his aging. His previously rounded boyish face had started to square off and he wasn't as scrawny anymore. Not that he was over muscled, far from it, though now he was lean with a since of power behind his figure. This was all being taken in by the watchful girl. Once again, calling the woman resting on the air above him a girl was an understatement. She too had aged another year not too long ago, she never really looked too girlish since she came in to the family 3 years before, but her once softer features had more of a definition to them. She was more angular and her hips had broadened a little. She was the definition of the term 'woman'. Her long cyan locks extended below her butt and tickled the back of her thighs. 

Ryoko stared peacefully at her beloved; the slow rhythm of his chest rising and falling as he breathed hypnotized her. She loved watching him sleep, all the hardships, pains and aches from the day simply melted away when she observed him. Merely being in his presence made her feel whole and content, especially in moments like this. While the rest of the extended family slept peacefully she stayed up long hours in to the night keeping watch and seemingly guarding the thing most precious to her.

Ryoko's POV

I sat gazing at him; he is the most beautiful thing in the whole universe. _Does he realize it? Can he possibly know how much he means to me? I guess not. I mean every day is busy and tiring. At least he doesn't have to go to school anymore. But I can't see how he could ever stop to think. _I pondered this while flipping onto my back tearing my eyes away from his moonlight bathed face. I knew he had absolutely no idea of how special he is to me. 

'Ryoko….' 

At that voice I mentally groaned, 'Yes **mother**….' I shot back the word 'mother' laced with venom. I mean I know Washu is my mother, for her attitude she has to be. But she can be so damn annoying, always probing my thoughts, she needs to learn to mind her own business and leave me alone.

'…… sorry…. I guess you are busy right now….' she said and abruptly closed the link. Well actually it was more of a door slam in my mind. I startled and jerked into a sitting position on my cushion of air. Unfortunately in my jolt my foot bumped in to Tenchi's back. I froze. If Tenchi were to wake up and see me here above him I'd be toast. He wiggled slightly and mumbled something in his sleep then laid still once more. 

_Whew… that was close… _I thought relieved_._ Then I remembered why that happened. _Why did she shut off like that? My sarcasm has never stopped her before…_This truly had me puzzled. I mean I can understand most of what Washu says all the time, I was home schooled by her when I was younger I have been told. But her behavior is something I don't understand. She is as complicated as the math problems she tries to explain to Ayeka and it is hard to do anything about it. Our lack of a mother-daughter relationship is not all my fault. Maybe if she would just act more like a mother then it wouldn't be as big a problem. I mean, she takes the body and form of a 12 year old. Acts childish and ridicules me, experiments on me like I am some lab rat and expects me to call her mommy. _I don't think so._ Maybe if she would just grow up some, both meanings then maybe… just maybe…. I might think about it.

Washu's POV

_So that's what she thinks of me? I ridicule her?…I guess I do. I mean…I don't mean to…_Tears start to fall softly from my eyes. All this time. I thought I was helping our relationship, I thought she wanted a friend. Then it hit me. _No. She needed a mother. I was doing the exact opposite of what she wanted. No, what she needed. And…maybe still needs. _At that I set off turning back to my holotop computer. _Don't worry Little Ryoko. You will get your mommy back. _

Ryoko's POV

Shaking my head to clear the disturbing thoughts I turned back to my Tenchi. _He sleeps so peacefully… _I couldn't resist it any longer, softly, so maybe he wouldn't notice I crept over to the vacant part of his bed. Careful… careful… if I wake him up I'm history… Softly I landed next to him, and released the breath I had been holding. All the thinking, staying up late every night and the six bottles of Saki I downed today had really taken their toll on me. Lying next to the warm boy I loved with all my heart I soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

Author's Note: Hey all! Didya like? No like? Tell me so in a review! I'm sorry it is so short this time but Ya know it is like 10 o'clock and I am tired. I have a lot of school work to do. So yea. But don't worry. This fanfic is going to be packed with : adventure, battles, comedy and of course, ROMANCE! Haha! Ok. By the way, if you want anything different or ~*~*special*~*~ tell me so I can add it!

Love Ya!

Lil'Mershu-chan


End file.
